Ja
by Asukalover88
Summary: The Suomus reflect on the pass...


I do not own Strikes witches in any way, this makes nothing so neither do I.

_"Why did it have to be her?"_

Nikka Edvardine Katajainen opened the door to her room frowning as she headed straight for her bed. She laid down with her hands behind her head as she stared at the ceiling fan spinning lazily over her. She knew someone from the 501st was joining them, she hoped for someone shy and quiet...

"Anyone but her..."

She rolled over on her side as images of Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen pouted to the front of her mind. She suddenly clinched her body and teeth as she began to remember all the mean pranks Eila had pulled on her every time they were together.

One time she put itching powder in her panties, she hid her bandages another time, or her favorite, the old hand in the warm water trick. She couldn't even count the times she awoke with pissy underwear as she rolled over. Shenanigans, tomfoolery, monkeyshines all with Eila in the middle of it all as she buried her face into pillow and yelled

"I hate her!" Despite everything that Eila did to her, Nikka really couldn't hate her, that was just the way the foxy girl was. They were sisters in arms being from the same country as well.

"Ohhhh noooo." Nikka gasped into her pillow as a strange heat began to flare between her slim legs. Her back curled down, forcing her ass up and exposing her panties. She felt a little dirty do it, but she was in her room, right? Along with the bad memories came the good ones, then came the really good one.

She remembered the cold night Eila had "kept her warm." It wasn't like the books or movies Nikka read and watched where lovers caressed each other for hours or kissed intently for what seemed like forever.

"It wasn't like that at all..."

Eila had simply slipped into her heavy sleeping bag out of boredom or trouble sleeping and began whispering one thing into Nikka's ear in their native language. The short-haired blonde moaned as she remembered those words...

"Vil du komme? Vil du komme?*"

They didn't get naked or taste each other like close companions did as Eila's right hand did all the work. Nikka's fingers from her right hand suddenly stormed her crotch as she remembered Eila's long fingers reaching deeply inside her. She also remembered what she had said... or the only thing she could say.

"Ja... Ja...*"

Nikka's only regret was it didn't last longer.

"It's no good." The Suomus girl moaned as she started to rock her fingers and hips to the thought of her fellow pilot. Her uniform was tight and sweaty now as she slowly popped the buttons on her belt with her left hand as it slid from her hips.

"Why her, why now...?"

She pressed her tights and panties into her gap a bit as she bit her pillow. What she didn't know was Eila had crept into room and was hiding in her closet across from her bed, ready to jump out and scare her.

"This is too easy…"

The sneaky Suomus girl cracked the closet door and was quickly surprised to find Nikka's cute little fingers playing with sweet petals in the air. Eila quickly bit her lower lip to stop the awed gasp in her throat as she watched the unsuspecting pilot suddenly push her fingers into herself.

"Ohhhh, that's soooo hot." Eila slowly lower her hand down her own tights to find her pussy burning through them as her memory came back with a smirk.

"Couldn't sleep that night."

She remembered alright, climbing into that warm sleeping bag. It was dark but she could tell Nikka was ready for anything and the poor girl didn't even know it. Even without seeing her face, Eila knew this was big for the girl, being so Tommy in her looks and personality.

"Poor Nipa…"

On top of that being jinxed didn't help either, but Eila knew better. The girl was caring and ruthless, one way or another but under all that was a girl dying to be loved. So alone it hurt and Eila was no exception to that. Her playfulness had kept most away as she made most unsure of her, with her straight-forward actions or remakes. She cleared her head for a moment as she focused back in on Nikka's ass.

"What I wouldn't do to see you naked now..."

Both Suomus girls' panties were soaking through to their tights as a large wet spots started to form around their crotches. Eila had skipped the four-play as she had her hand deep in her panties tapping her "fire-button" wildly with one finger, as the others digits gashed lightly at her outer lips.

"So wet..."

Eila was losing it by the second as Nikka abruptly moaned aloud.

"Vil du komme?" Nikka whined to herself as she squeezed her ass firmly.

"Jaaaaa...*" A dazing shock struck Eila instantly as the word whispered from her lips.

"Vil du komme? Vil du komme*? Nikka whimpered hotly as she pulled her tights down slowly reveling her soaked panties. Eila's clear girl fluid soaked her hand quickly as she actually had to stop touching herself.

"I-I-I can't do i-i-it."

Eila looked at her wet hand with the crack of light from the door as she remembered how cruel she'd been to Nikka. She had anyways been mean to Nikka, tricking her at every turn as she simply watched the white ferret girl walk blindly into every trap, every time.

"It was like clockwork with that girl, but I didn't hate her."

She gasped weakly as she hadn't thought about it much, but at one point she had almost fallen in love with the girl once, now what? Jump out and declare our ever-dying love for one another? That would get her laid, but then Sanya's frowning face appeared, and then disappeared.

"Vil du kommme? Vil du kommmme?*" Nikka suddenly cried out before burying her face again as her fingers dodged her panties and pushed into her tiny pussy.

"She deserves this…"

Tears appeared in Eila's eyes now, knowing what she had to do as she burst out of the closet. Nikka shot up instantly with a yelp, her eyes widened with loving hatred as Eila stood with tears in hers.

"Ja… Nikka… Ja…*"

Fin

*Vil du komme? - Will you cum?

*Ja - Yes


End file.
